


The End

by Shay_Nioum



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Both of them, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Abuse, Platonic or Romantic Anxeit, someone hug them, they need it really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 13:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17849975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shay_Nioum/pseuds/Shay_Nioum
Summary: “Was it worth it? Becoming a light side? Knowing what it would do?” His voice cut through the cold stillness of the air, and he could practically envision Virgil’s flinch, or rather how he’d attempt to hide it, before realizing that he didn’t need to.Virgil swallowed thickly, and for a second his eyes darted to the ground. He hated it, but guilt coursed through his very veins.“Yes,”





	The End

“Go away!” Virgil hissed, the words that escaped him slid past his teeth like a knife glancing across a plate, he could see the other side hold back from wincing, or at least try to. “I don’t want you here, and you don’t belong. So, get out!” He practically snarled, his nails were digging into the palms of his hands, as if that would take away from how he was sweating buckets in the other’s mere presence. He had no reason to be scared, to be worried, or to even fear the other now. And still…

He was sweating like a guilty man before a confessional. 

“Okay,” Virgil’s entire back twitched at the response, shock coursing through him from his head to his toes, jolting through his veins like lightning on the surface of a deadly still pond. “I’ll leave you be once you’ve answered me this Virgil.”

Deceit’s yellow-gloved hand clinched in a mockery of Virgil’s, he wasn’t even looking at the anxious side and yet he had been able to tell just what he was doing in that exact second in order to lie to him. To lie about just what they were going to talk about. Deceit could sense it, after all, he had always been able to sense it. At least when it came to Virgil that was, everyone else was at least a little bit more muddled. 

He could practically imagine Virgil’s narrowed gaze, the way that his dark eyes were staring scornfully back at him, wanting..no wishing that he would just leave and go. To let him be and to never come around again, to disappear into the subconscious and only appear when they had need of him. Which, Deceit already knew would be never. If they could help it, the other sides would never call on him, they would never need him. Or...they would never allow themselves to believe that, they would rather lie to themselves while he faded back into a figureless form. He’d lose his scaled face, the caplet that swished around his shoulders every time that he strode forward, and he’d lose everything that him..him. 

And he would be content with that, only after Virgil did this one thing for him. 

“Answer me this Virgil,” Deceit’s voice was a petty croon as he strode forward, he could feel his caplet swishing again as he took one step after another, only stopping once he felt the dip in the ground where Virgil stood. Or rather where he was crouched, “Was it worth it? Becoming a light side? Knowing what it would do?” His voice cut through the cold stillness of the air, and he could practically envision Virgil’s flinch, or rather how he’d attempt to hide it, before realizing that he didn’t need to. 

Virgil swallowed thickly, and for a second his eyes darted to the ground. He hated it, but guilt coursed through his very veins. 

“Yes,” 

His voice was nothing more than a mere whisper, and yet Deceit heard it anyway as his lip tugged down while pinching together in a sharp frown. His fingers curled around the hem of his caplet, and Virgil knew that it was both the right answer...and the worst one to tell the dishonest side. Deceit would have hated him if he had lied, and yet...he felt utterly betrayed by the truth. Virgil knew how he worked, and it didn’t make him feel any better. 

Nothing would at this point. 

The dishonest side’s shoulders stiffened before drawing back, he held himself higher in a way that only a wounded man in both pride and person could do. “Are you sure?” This time it was Deceit who hissed the words out, “Was being pals with them worth leaving? Was it worth leaving me behind? Was it worth leaving me behind with  **him** ?” He took another half step forward, just to jerk to a stop as soon as Deceit’s foot collided with Virgil’s. The anxious side could hear his own harsh breathing, just as he could practically hear Virgil’s pounding heart. But even so, that didn’t stop him from leaning his face in until their noses bumped against one another, until he could feel Virgil’s baited but warm breath washing over his face. Until he was sure that Virgil was staring into his mismatched eyes, even if he could no longer see Virgil’s own stormy grey ones. “Was it worth me losing my sight to  **him** ?! Was it!” 

Virgil looked back into Deceit’s sightless earthy brown and golden eyes that were brimming not with hate..but a hurt so deep that nothing could heal it, a sob was barely restrained from his lips. A long time ago he would have cupped Deceit’s cheeks, he would have held him so close in an attempt to wash away the pain of both the past and the present. He would have done everything in his power to protect the side in front of him, who’s grip held onto the cane that was now the only eyes he could see with. He would have done everything for him. 

Virgil closed his eyes, his fingers practically clawing at his arms, his nails sinking into his own flesh. As if that tiny pain would distract him. 

But it couldn’t, it never did.

Deceit's cool breath hit his nose, the other side still hadn’t moved an inch from where he stood. “Well?” He hissed, the nearly invisible scar on his lips dragging the word the moment that it left his lips. “Was. It. Worth. It?”

Virgil knew the answer even before he opened his mouth to speak, he had pondered it every night after Deceit had revealed himself to them all. He had laid awake endless nights thinking, guilt consuming his every waking and sleeping moment until the answer was the same. He knew the answer, just as Deceit would know the answer if he even thought about lying to him. He knew it...the only problem he had would be actually telling him, confessing what had haunted him. What he had feared the very day he had left the other dark sides, what he had feared was coming for him if he hadn’t escaped when he did. Exactly what he had left Deceit to deal with...alone, alone and without him. Alone...abandoned. 

His doing, his fault, and...his selfishness all rolled into one bundle. 

“Yes,” The words that left his lips was little more than a whisper and yet there was not a single doubt in his mind that Deceit heard it, as the dishonest side rearing his head back. “I don’t regret it, I sometimes feel guilty that I don’t regret leaving you with him..I regret that I didn’t take you with me, that I didn’t get you away from him before he could..before he could do this to you. But...I will never regret leaving, never.” By the time that he was done, twin streaks of wet eyeshadow had drenched his cheeks, dripping onto his shirt as his bottom lip trembled. Every breath felt like a cinderblock being laid to rest on his chest, and yet he didn’t wail..he didn’t loudly sob and scream.

He just let the tears slowly drip down his cheeks as Deceit’s unseeing eyes stared back at him, while his frown slowly drifted up into a patient smile. He just watched as Deceit’s hand drifted up feelings its way along his face, before his gloved hand gingerly swept his tears away. Until there was nothing more but smudged blackness on his cheeks, and the sallow looking dark circles revealed under his eyes. Deceit couldn’t see them, but judging by the way his fingers traced them, he most certainly knew that they were there. 

“Good,” His voice cracked almost immediately as his scared lips trembled as they curved into a watery smile, “Don’t ever regret running from him, or for getting somewhere safe with people who can and will protect you. I never could, so..so..” A tear rolled down Deceit’s cheek, smearing the foundation that covered with must have been a million tiny pale scars all over his cheeks. “I’m so glad that you’re safe.”

And just like that, the dam that had been holding back Virgil’s wails of grief burst open. As his face collided solidly against the other side’s chest, and as his fingers curled needily into Deceit’s shirt. Soaking up his smell that had been missing for far too many years for his liking, he cried and he sobbed for the first time in far too long as he felt the cold tears that felt like rain dripping into his hair. He clung onto Deceit, as if the mere idea of them being separated again would not only shatter him, but it would break him beyond repair. 

And even so, Virgil couldn’t help the warbling whimper that crawled up his throat as soon as the other side started to pull back from him.“Please!” He gasped out, each word raking up his throat like a straight razor, “Don’t go, I know what I said...but please don’t go!” 

Cold gentle hand smoothed his messy greasy hair down, and suddenly the tears were coming so much faster now as he practically clawed at Deceit determined to keep him right there forever. He couldn’t let him go, not after this, not after Deceit’s words that felt like a cold press against a blistering burn that had gone unchecked for far too long. He couldn’t let him go now that they had finally talked to one another, talked without the veil of who they were, their jobs getting in the way of things. Deceit had been honest with him, and he had been honest with Deceit. He couldn’t lose him after all of that, he just couldn’t. Not after all of this time alone, not after leaving Deceit alone after all that time. 

Without anyone to help guide him, to keep him safe. 

“It’ll be alright Starfish,” The sweet whisper of the lie made his entire body tremble, “I’ll go back to being a formless mass in Thomas’ mind. I’ll be different..blank, sure the next time I am called upon but...It will be okay. I promise.” His hand smoothed down Virgil’s hair once again, Deceit could feel the trembles that shook Virgil’s entire body, it was like an earthquake shattering him from the inside out. 

Because...if he was really being honest with himself. He didn’t want to go either.

“Please...Please.” It was with that one solemnly whispered word that tore into his chest like a thousand daggers, gutting him in every way possible. “Please stay, stay with me.” It had been hard enough to refuse Virgil, when he had been begging and pleading like his life depended on it. But feeling the anxious side’s cheek pressed against his chest, his ear hovering over the hollow of where his heart was thudding against his ribcage. They both knew that he couldn’t do it, not again. 

It took a moment, a mere split second of hesitation before his arms fumbled finding their way around Virgil’s firm muscled shoulders, and before he was hugging him even closer than before. It took only a moment, but after that, neither of them were willing to let go. 

“O..Okay,” His voice cracked with that one word, and just like that, he allowed his stiff posture to dissolve. 

Virgil was there for him, and never again would he allow anyone to lay a hand on Deceit. 

Ever. 


End file.
